


410 “Blood Debts”Flash Fanfiction

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writers' block reared its ugly head for "Hiatus Drabbles" but this microscopic flash fanfiction piece came to mind. I'll update "Hiatus Drabbles after the holidays. Have a happy holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	410 “Blood Debts”Flash Fanfiction

OLIVER: [OS AT FELICITY’S BESIDE]: Felicity!

FELICITY: [LIGHTLY SQUEEZES OLIVER’S HAND] 

DONNA: Baby [KISSES HER TEMPLE] 

FELICITY [GROANS] 

INT HOSPITAL HALLWAY DONNA: 

I’ll get her doctor. I wanted to see if I could say, “hi” to Quentin. 

OLIVER: They’re dating? 

FELICITY: [GRUNTS] I’d say we’d have to stop meeting like this, but that would be cliche. 

OLIVER: [LAUGHS]: I love you.

FELICITY [FALLS ASLEEP] 

OLIVER: [ADJUSTS HER BLANKET, SLIPS RING BACK ON FELICITY’S FINGER]


End file.
